


Поцелуи

by Endless_stories



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_stories/pseuds/Endless_stories
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki & Dingo, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Поцелуи




End file.
